ROBLOX Craftwars Wikia
WELCOME TO ROBLOX CRAFTWARS WIKI Craftwars At the beginning of your adventure, you start off with 3 weapons along with a few other items! These items include: # a Pistol. # a Sword. # a Scrap Pickaxe. # 2x Scrap Metal # 10,000 Cash. # a House (with a Mines teleporter). From here, you can use the Scrap Pickaxe to mine ores (via the Mines teleporter) or use the Sword/Pistol to defeat enemies. Doing either of these things can help you progress through Craftwars. Navigation Craftwars Info Controls The game's basic movement controls (mainly directional) are like any other Roblox game. W, A, S, D and arrows keys for PC. Of course to jump, press the spacebar. The controls for mobile are customizable via Roblox settings. There is no Xbox compatibility with Craftwars. There are two other controls and they are a Craftwars exclusive. Several (melee) weapons such as the Crescendo and Nacker's Scythe have an ability called dashing. Dashing happens when you swing a sword, scythe, etc. fast enough to the point it's momentum throws you forward. The speed you need to click/tap to dash varies on the weapon (the distance you travel when dashing may also vary). However, there are a few weapons (typically Death+ tier, with a few exceptions) that have the ability to toggle dashing. This means not all weapons can toggle dashing. (If you toggle dashing, that means no matter how fast you click/tap, if you will not be able to dash.) To toggle dashing, press "c". You do not need to be holding the weapon to toggle. There is no option to toggle dashing on mobile. The other (PC exclusive) control is stunning. Yet again, several melee weapons have this ability (not all do). When a player uses a weapon to "stun", nearby opponents/mobs will be flipped upside-down (temporarily) while taking a little bit of damage. When someone stuns, there is a small animation of the user holding their sword/scythe above their head, while raising both arms high. This animation will be canceled if you switch to another item/unequip the stunning weapon. Stunning can be helpful in many situations. To stun, press "x". Ores, Cash, and Crafting (Guide) Crafting items, weapons, and armour is a vital process needed to progress through Craftwars. All craftable items have a recipe. In order to craft the item of your desire, you must have the correct ingredients to make it. Many recipes require ores, cash, and sometimes an item to be crafted (many of the lower-tiered items such as Scrap tier, Gold tier, Diamond tier, only require cash and ores). As time progresses, you can (essentially) upgrade your arsenal by crafting more challenging items. Some items you need for recipes can only be obtained through drops. A "drop" is an item that can be obtained from killing an enemy or boss. In order to obtain cash, you must defeat mobs '''("mobs" are NPCs, a non-player character). Then, your cash will rise. Pickaxes are not recommended for defeating enemies. Focus on using swords, katanas, scythes, pistols, and bows. The quickest way to gain cash is through the Dungeon teleporter (mainly rounds 13-15). However, Dungeon can be challenging for newer players. So, the best way to gain cash for rookies is through defeating enemies in the Overworld. Obtaining ores is rather simple. You have to go inside your house then stand on the blue colored square (aka the Mines). You should teleport to an area called "The Mines". Once you are here, various ores can spawn. Ores look like a rigid, slab of stone with a unique colors embedded into it. These colors signal the type of ore it is. For example, the gold colored ores are generally Gold. '''To obtain an ore, you must use a pickaxe to "mine" it. Left click/tap near an ore with your pickaxe to slower lower the hp (health percentage). When the ore's hp is fully lowered, you will have received the ore in your inventory. Wikia Rules This is an open community where anyone could edit pages (this includes users without an account). But it is important to know that any sort of vandalism is not accepted here. This is a place for factual information. Any misinformation should be fixed, not kept. For those that delete content from pages, you shall be warned. Any form of such rule-breaking can be treated from a temporary suspension to a permanent ban, depending on severity. For those that wish to contribute to the wikia rather than ruin it, click the link below! | ' ' | # No vandalism. # Do not create random/spam pages that have nothing to do with Craftwars. Retro Craftwars and Runeworld (previously known as "Craftwars 2") should also not be on this wiki. # Spamming in the comments is strictly forbidden. # Spreading rumors in the comments, on pages, or in blog posts is not allowed. If you are unsure about a "fact", you can ask in the comments or message an administrator. # No removing content from other pages. If you feel like a page shouldn't be on this wiki, message a content moderator/administrator. # You do not need to sign the pages you create. For example, adding "this page was made by "User1234" at the bottom of a page isn't necessary, this is a public wiki. If the page you are working on is not yet finished, you can add the category "Unfinished" to the page. # Toxicity is not welcome here. If someone makes a mistake on a page, that's okay. You can just correct it. Vandilizers or spammers can be left for an admin to deal with. # Self promoting on comments or even pages will result in a permanent ban. Random Polls Note: The results of the polls are based on the public opinion, not actual facts. Which is harder? Rex Greed Lux Wikia Activity Heading